Monster Rancher X
by Dunk234
Summary: In this fan-fiction, Holly has a mysterious form that Master Moo wants to control. Genki and his sister joins her on a mission to found the phoenix. They meet 5 monsters on their journey. Later, Holly discovers something about Master Moo.
1. The beginning of the journey

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 1- The beginning of the journey **

* * *

On earth, a tournament was being taken, the final round had begun. Each of the four people in the final was fighting as different monsters. It was a double team battle. On team one was a hare and a golem and on team two was a centaur and a pirate dragon.

Team two was beating team one and in the end team two won. The team was a brother and sister team that always played together and with honour.

"The winners are Team Sakura" said the announcer, "Genki Sakura and Sari Sakura please step forward to receive your trophy and the monster rancher video game". Genki and Sari stepped forward. Sari took the trophy while Genki took the video game. The whole crowd cheered. The announcer then shaked their hands.

"Thanks to everyone for coming today" said the announcer. Genki and Sari watched everyone else walk away.

"Brother, do you think we should have gone easy on them" asked Sari.

"Don't worry, Sari, you are the best gamer out of our family" said Genki.

* * *

At the monster world, a young girl and an eyeball was hiding in the bushes as an army of dinosaurs ran pass.

"We have to found that girl; the master will not expect no for an answer" said the head dino.

Elsewhere on a floating castle, an army of evil looking dragons were flying in the main room. The general looking dragon was with four other monsters looking towards their master.

"I want no expectations, I want the child here soon for my plans to continue" said the master.

"Master, the black dinos are going for her" said the pixie looking monster.

Back at the forest, the girl checked and saw no sign of the monsters. She turned to the eyeball.

"Suezo, I wish I could rest without beening chased" said the girl.

"Don't worry, Holly, we will soon" said Suezo. In Holly's hands was a mystery disk.

* * *

Back on earth, Sari and Genki were in their room playing the video game when they got a message. It read, do you want to be heroes? Come to the monster rancher world and help defeat the baddies. Do you accept this mission?

Both looked at each other and agreed to do this. Sari clicked yes and waited for something when a bright light dragged both of them through into the game.

When they both woke up, another girl and an eyeball monster was near them. Sari noticed that she was carrying a sword and Genki had skates on his feet.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I am Sari, this is my brother Genki" said Sari, "and you".

"I am Holly and this is Suezo" said the girl. Genki looked around and he was smiling. Suezo noticed that they were a lot different to any human he ever met.

"I suggest we stick together" said Suezo. The three nodded. Sari was about to say something when the dinos appeared.

"Baddies" said Suezo. The leader looked at Holly.

"Just give us the girl" said the leader. Sari got up and drew her sword. The black dinos only laughed but was surprised when she struck them with it. Sari then grabbed Holly and ran. Genki and Suezo followed behind. Above the scene, the general dragon was watching.

As the group ran, they stopped after a while. Holly was still shocked that Sari had damaged them. Sari then noticed the mystery disk.

"That's a mystery disk" said Sari. Holly was now more shocked that she had guessed correctly. Genki knew they had to explain the reason.

"Holly we come from another world where this is a game" said Genki.

"Thanks Genki, at least I can trust both of you" said Holly, "I don't want anyone in this because they could get hurt". Sari looked shocked. Suezo decided to tell them.

"Holly is beening chased down by the baddies" Suezo said.

* * *

"Don't worry, Holly, me and my brother are good fighters" said Sari. Holly then shaked her hands. Just then, the black dinos appeared.

"Now, now, we just want the girl" said the Captain Black Dino. Genki then jumped and knocked down the captain. Holly then started to run and the other three followed. The captain Black Dino got back up as the Captain Dragon appeared.

"Remember that, you need to get the girl" he said.

"We will" said the Black Dinos. They then started to run in the same direction.

When our heroes reached a temple, Holly put the mystery disk on a hole and went to a desk with a button.

"Guys please stop the bad guys getting to me before releasing the monster" Holly said to her new friends. Sari took out her sword as the Black Dinos appeared. The battle went on for a while.

Holly put her hands on the button, the disk span around and she said, "Release". In a bright light, a pink puff ball appeared. It was bouncing around. Holly only had time to react as Captain Black Dino grabbed her from behind. Her friends turned to see her trying to escape.

* * *

"Let me go" said Holly while she tried to escape.

"No, and finally I can give you to my master" said Captain Black Dino. He was then attacked by the new monster then followed by Sari. He then escaped with the remaining Black Dinos.

"I am hungry, Mocchi" said the new monster. The rest of the group just laughed.

"OK! We call you Mocchi" said Suezo.

"All right guys lets continue with this journey" said Holly. Holly, Sari, Genki, Mocchi and Suezo left the temple very happy.

With the baddies, the Black Dinos watched as Captain Dragon and his troops grabbed them one by one. They flew back to the floating castle.

* * *

Next time, the Master destroys the Captain Black Dino. Holly reveals her stone. Our heroes get captured by baddies. Holly watches as her friends have to fight to the death. Can they escape from the baddies?


	2. The Magic Stone

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 2- The Magic Stone**

* * *

The dragon troops were still bringing the black dinos to their master. They arrive at the floating castle. The leader dragon dropped Captain Black Dino by their master's feet. The four generals then walked in as the other dragons dropped the other black dinos. The dragons then landed on the ground. The general dragon stood near his boss.

"I am upset, that you didn't captured Holly" the master said.

"She has two humans with her now and a puff ball" said Captain Black Dino. The whole room was shocked by this information.

"So, she already getting the pieces together to free the phoenix" said their master, "send a message to the spider creeps to capture them".

"Yes master" said the leader dragon, who then flied off. The master turned to the black dinos and then blasted their captain. He disappeared and in his place was a disk. He had become a lost disk.

Later, the leader dragon returned with the news the spider creeps will prepare to capture the troublemakers.

* * *

Our heroes woke up. Mocchi was playing with Holly. Suezo was watching Sari packing away her sleeping bag. Genki was getting some food. Holly walked towards Sari.

"Sari, do you think the black dinos were come back?" asked Holly.

"Maybe, why" Sari answered. Suezo and Mocchi then came close.

"We have been chased by them forever" said Suezo. Just then, Genki returned with some fruit.

"Guys, I heard the flap of wings when we left the temple yesterday" he said.

"So, they have air-born support" said Holly. Sari felt something hugging her leg, she checked to see Mocchi there.

"Mocchi is hungry" Mocchi said, "Mommy".

"OK! And I am not your mother" said Sari, "Holly is the one who awoke you". Genki then noticed a stone around Holly's neck.

* * *

"Holly, what's that around your neck?" asked Genki. Mocchi and Sari looked to see it as well.

"OH! It's the magic stone" said Holly. She noticed that Suezo wanted to finish.

"It helps us found mystery disks" said Suezo. The group then continued to eat. They finished eating when Sari spotted the stone glowing.

"Hey! Holly, the stone is glowing" she said. Holly looked to see it glowing.

"It means there is a mystery disk nearby" said Holly. The group grabbed their things and left the scene.

Half an hour later, they arrived at a town. People came running to meet them. Holly then spots the mayor of the town coming towards them.

"Welcome visitors" said the mayor, "follow me to get settled in". The group followed the mayor.

Later, the group was eating when smoke came into the room. Sari, Genki and Suezo falled to sleep with Mocchi joining them in a couple of seconds.

"Sleeping gas, oh no, it's a trap" said Holly before she falled asleep. A group of spider like monsters entered the room and started to wrap them up. These are the Spider Creeps. Their leader went towards Holly.

"Get the others ready to fight our champion, the girl will go to the master afterwards" said Captain Spider Creep.

* * *

Holly woke up and she noticed that she couldn't move her arms. She looked down to see webbing around her body and arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You would like to know" said a voice. She turned to see the mayor but then he changed into Captain Spider Creep. Around him, the other humans turned into Spider Creeps.

"Baddies, I should have known" said Holly.

"Our master wants you" said one of the Spider Creeps.

"You can not make me" said Holly, "what have you done?"

"We ran the real humans out of town and captured your little friends" said Captain Spider Creep.

"Where are there?" asked Holly.

"You ask too many questions" said Captain Spider Creep, "they are going to fight my best servant to the death in front of you". Holly only screamed at this while the Spider Creeps prepared the destruction.

* * *

Genki and the others are now standing in the arena as a giant spider came walking in. "OH! Great it's a Spider Giant" said Sari.

The battle begins and Genki knocked down the giant and Mocchi span around in an attack. Suezo kept licking him. The spider giant didn't like this but was surprised as Sari's sword doubled in size.

Massive Sword Strike.

The attack knocked him down and he became a lost disk. All the Spider Creeps started to run as a group of humans started to run at them. Captain Spider Creep was about to take Holly when Sari and Mocchi attacked him. He became a lost disk too. Sari used her sword, which became smaller now, to free her.

The humans stepped forward. "I am Matthew, and this is my wife Lilly" said the leader of the humans pointing to his wife.

"Its all right" said Suezo. Holly noticed Sari holding something.

"Holly, I found the mystery disk" said Sari.

"When we found a temple, you can unlock it" said Holly, "for all of ours rescue".

"Thanks Holly" Sari said.

* * *

Matthew and his wife led our heroes to a temple. Inside, Sari put the mystery disk on a hole and went to a desk with a button. Holly, Genki, Suezo and Mocchi were standing a distance away.

Sari put her hands on the button, the disk span around and she said, "Release". In a bright light, a small dino like creature appeared. It had spots on its body.

"It's a Spot Dino" said Sari. Sari led the Spot Dino outside. Matthew and Lilly were still standing where they were early. Holly noticed that they need to leave now. She watches as the Spot Dino went to them.

"Matthew, you don't mind looking after it for us" said Genki.

"We will look after it" said Lilly. Unknown to them, Captain Dragon was watching this and left the scene.

* * *

Next time, our heroes hear that a monster destroy monsters. Sari and Holly discover that a monster is beening blamed for the attacks. They take on the real monster and then more monsters appear to capture Holly. Can our heroes ever take a break?


	3. Truth about Golem

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 3- Truth about Golem**

* * *

Our heroes continued on their mission when they came across an old lady. They stopped and the lady spotted them.

"You shouldn't go over there" she said. Mocchi was on Sari's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Genki.

"There is a monster that roughness destroys other monsters" said the old lady.

"What type of monster?" asked Suezo.

"A golem like creature" said the old lady. Sari and Holly both knew that a golem couldn't be the reason behind the attacks.

"We go and defeat the monster" said Mocchi, "just to prove ourselves as heroes". Sari and Holly knew that Mocchi was right. So the group nodded and headed towards a castle in the distance not noticing the general dragon in the woods.

* * *

Our heroes entered the castle; Sari pulled out her sword and prepared to fight whatever appeared. Within seconds, a golem like creature appeared. Genki noticed it didn't have a baddie crest. Holly noticed it watering the plants. The golem like creature then heard something moving behind him in the darkness. Our heroes hid when a strange looking monster appeared.

"Golem tell me why the troublemakers haven't arrived yet?" he asked.

"Behemoth, you destroy all monsters while in the dark and I get the blame" said Golem. Sari then noticed the new monster had a baddie mark. Behemoth stopped when he picked up a scent. He revealed his wings and headed towards where our heroes hid.

"Come out" said Behemoth. Golem turned to see four creatures jump out and attacked Behemoth.

"The master will be happy, when I deliver the girl to him" said Behemoth. Just then, Golem charged him and looked him down.

"You do not threat a lady like that" said Golem. Behemoth was then hit by Sari's sword and he disappeared and a lost disk was in his place. General Dragon saw this and lifted off into the sky. Holly came out of hiding.

"I am Golem" said Golem, "I want to join you on your missions, who are you guys".

"I am Holly" said Holly, she then turned to her friends, "this is Sari, her brother Genki, Suezo and Mocchi".

* * *

At the floating castle, the master was with four generals when the General Dragon returned to the castle. He landed and walked to the master.

"Master, the troublemakers are with Golem now" he said.

"So let Behemoth capture the girl" said the master. General Dragon didn't look happy. The wolf like general noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked the wolf.

"Behemoth is now a lost disk" said General Dragon.

"OK! Release the Jells and Mech Behemoth" said the master.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sari was playing with Mocchi while Suezo got some food. Holly and Genki were helping Golem with watering his plants.

When Suezo brought the food, Golem noticed the magic stone glowing. Sari also notices.

"Holly, the magic stone is glowing and is pointing at the fruit" said Sari. Genki grabbed a fruit and it revealed a mystery disk in it.

"Genki it will be your turn next then" said Holly.

"I always wanted to bring a monster into living" said Genki. Golem then started to laugh. "What so funny?" asked Genki.

"You are not a female monster so you cannot bring a monster into living" Golem said.

"You know what I meant" said Genki. Holly, Suezo, Mocchi and Sari just laughed as well.

"Great a team that laughs together" said Genki.

Outside the castle, an army of jells like monsters were awakening. Captain Jell noticed the machine like monster nearby.

* * *

Back at the castle, Holly prepared to leave when she heard something. She turned to see Jells coming across the ground. The whole group noticed too.

"We are here for the lady" said Captain Jell. Sari noticed a different creature with them.

"OH! No it's a Mech Behemoth" said Golem. Mech Behemoth flew and grabbed Holly and started to leave when Sari grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground away from the others and grabbed Holly before she hit the ground. Mech Behemoth got up as Sari put Holly behind her.

"You have to take me down to get her" said Sari.

"OK! As you say" said Mech Behemoth.

Mech Behemoth Blast.

Sari used her sword to block the attack.

Massive Sword Strike.

The attack hit Mech Behemoth and reverted him into a lost disk. Sari noticed the Jells escaping without Captain Jell and a couple of Jells.

* * *

Golem led them to the temple. Inside, Genki put the mystery disk on a hole and went to a desk with a button. Holly, Sari, Suezo, Mocchi and Golem were standing a distance away.

Genki put her hands on the button, the disk span around and he said, "Release". In a bright light, a small moth like creature appeared.

"It's a Mothy" said Holly.

They left the temple to find the old lady and a small group of people with her.

"Thank god you guys are alive" said the old lady, "but why is the beast here?"

"It was another monster behind the attacks" said Suezo, "it was a Behemoth".

"Yes because they like to attack in the darkness" said one of the men. Above them, the General Dragon still was surprised about this. Golem is the first to notice.

"Holly watch out" he said. Holly looked up to see the dragon leaving.

"Can you guys look after Mothy?" asked Genki. None of them had heard Golem.

"Yes we will" said the whole group of people.

* * *

Next time, the heroes found a new mystery disk only to get attacked by plant monsters. A new friend rescues them. The group finally all see Captain Dragon. They then face a darker creature. Can they stop the baddies?


	4. Survival challenge

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 4- Survival challenge**

* * *

At the master's floating castle, the four generals were still surprised that they have lost too many servants to the troublemakers. The dragon forces were cleaning their wings as the master approached.

"Captain Dragon, I need a news report" said the master.

"Master Moo, the troublemakers are looking to gather more allies against us" said Captain Dragon.

"At the moment they need two more monsters before having the right things to awaken the phoenix" said Master Moo.

"Holly has two humans, a Suezo, a Mocchi and a golem monster" said the serpent like general.

"She only needs a tiger and a hare to complete the rival team" said the cape like general with a sun for a face.

"Send the Seed Sisters to get the girl" said the tiger like general.

"Prepare Dark Yeti for backup" said the pixie like general.

"I go to keep an eye on them" said Captain Dragon.

* * *

Golem is helping the others dig as Holly looks at her magic stone. Mocchi was digging like a manic. Genki was doing the same and both bumped into each other. Suezo stopped and started to laugh. Sari looked through the trees and spotted the mystery disk.

"OK! Guys stop, I found the mystery disk" said Sari. All but Genki stopped. Genki continued to dig until Golem hit him on the head. Genki then noticed the mystery disk before yawning and falling asleep. Sari and Suezo ran to him and also falled asleep. Mocchi was crying as Golem falled to the ground asleep. Mocchi finally joins them in sleep. Holly looks to see that she was the only one not asleep. She then noticed vines coming at her. She struggled to get free as three plants like monsters appeared. One had the helmet of a captain on it.

"Seed Sisters" said Holly.

"I can not believe that this was too easy" said Captain Seed Sister. From above, Captain Dragon was starting to look happy about the capture of Holly.

* * *

The Seed Sisters were leading the captured Holly over to the position that Captain Dragon had landed. They were stopped when Holly was freed by a rope. Just then a giant worm appeared and slammed its tail on the seed sisters. All three turned to lost disks. Captain Dragon lifted off as a human and the worm approached.

"I am Alan and this is my Big Worm" said the boy.

"I am Holly" said Holly, she then remembered her friends, "my friends are still asleep". Alan followed her to the place where her friends were waking up.

"I am getting sick of beening forced to sleep" said Suezo. He noticed Holly with another boy.

"This is Alan" said Holly, "Alan, this is Sari, Genki, Mocchi, Golem and Suezo".

"Nice to meet you, Alan" said Sari.

"Sari you and Genki look a lot different from any human I ever met" said Alan.

"We from another world" said Genki. Golem and Alan was surprised about this information.

"So that means you planning on finding the phoenix" said Alan.

"I remember two humans from another world, a golem, a Suezo, a Mocchi, a tiger and a hare are needed to summon the phoenix" said Holly.

"So what part does Holly play in this?" asked Golem.

"There is a monster that seems to play a part in the battle of the phoenix and Moo" said Giant Worm.

* * *

A giant like monster was walking towards them. Golem notices the giant and the dragon from earlier battles.

"It's a Dark Yeti and I guess that is the captain of Moo's dragons" said Genki.

"Get the child" said Captain Dragon. Dark Yeti charged them.

* * *

Sari pulled out her sword and charged him.

Yeti Smack.

Sari dodges and strikes back.

Speed Sword Strike.

She moved very fast and completely damaged Dark Yeti really badly. "Now" shouted Holly.

Tornado.

Mocchi Mocchi.

Skate Roll.

Tongue Lick.

Worm Sting.

Massive Sword Strike.

Rope Crack.

The attacks hit Dark Yeti and turned him into a lost disk. Captain Dragon then left the scene. The group headed towards a temple.

* * *

Inside, Alan put the mystery disk on a hole and went to a desk with a button. Holly, Sari, Genki, Suezo, Mocchi, Golem and Big Worm were standing a distance away.

Alan put his hands on the button, the disk span around and he said, "Release". In a bright light, a small worm like creature appeared.

"It's a Small Worm" said Holly.

"Alan, keep it as a gift" said Sari.

"Thanks, beware that the next area is a desert" said Alan.

* * *

Next time, Sari founds a mysterious stone. The group meet Tiger of the Wind and his team of monsters. Sari's new stone reacts to the incoming baddies. We learn the name of the captain dragon. At Moo's floating castle, Captain Dragon's brothers prepare to take captainship when their older brother dies.


	5. Baddie Stone

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 5- Baddie Stone**

* * *

At Moo's floating castle, Captain Dragon was talking to his brothers as Master Moo approached.

"So Mars, is Mercury and Mato ready to take over when you are gone" Master Moo asked.

"Mato being the eldest will be the captain then Mercury" said Mars, who was the captain Dragon.

"They are in the Tiger's territory master" said Mato.

"I am picking up that one of the other stones is in that area" said Mercury.

"Let's hope it is not the Baddie Stone" said Master Moo.

"We know that the stones only work for humans" said Mato.

"Release the Dinos and Captain Dino" said Master Moo. Mars lifted off into the sky and headed towards the desert.

* * *

Our heroes were walking through the desert. Sari was walking ahead of everyone else for Holly's protection. Sari spotted something on the ground only a short distance. She stopped when it started to shine and starts to come her way. Once with her, it formed a necklace around her neck.

"Holly, what is this?" asked Sari. Holly looked and saw a different stone there. Golem saw it and knew that it was one of the three magical stones.

"Sari, it is another version of the magic stone, but it has a different power" said Golem.

"Do you know what?" asked Genki.

"It is either the baddie stone or the goodie stone" suggested Golem.

"Can we please move on?" asked Suezo. Mocchi was resting on Golem's shoulders.

* * *

The group continued to walk until they were stopped by an army of tiger like monsters.

"Stop humans, no humans are allowed in my territory" said the leader.

"We didn't mean to trespass" said Mocchi, "Sari, what's a territory?"

"It's his control area and he will kill any intruders" said Sari. Genki noticed Sari's stone glowing but it was pointing in the opposite direction. He looked to see incoming creatures and also noticed the same dragon approaching.

"I think we should leave" said Genki.

"Boy, why change of mind?" asked the leader.

"Because I don't think we have any protection against the incoming baddies" said Genki, "OH! I saw my sister's stone pointing behind us".

"It's the baddie stone" said the leader, "you must be the troublemakers, I am Tiger of the Wind and these are Dento and Denton".

* * *

The creatures were quickly approaching when Sari said, "Holly, run as fast as you can to the nearest city".

"I go with her, leader" said one of the Dento.

"OK! But why does she need to go?" asked Tiger of the Wind.

"Moo's forces have been chasing her down for a long time" said Sari. Holly and the chosen Dento had escaped as the Dinos approached with their captain and the dragon.

"Mars, what do you want?" asked Tiger of the Wind.

"OH! Tiger of the Wind, my old friend" said Mars.

"You know him" said Golem.

"He and his brothers were allies before joining Moo" said one of the Dentons.

"We want the girl" said Captain Dino. He and the Dinos ran past them in the direction of Holly and the Dento. Mars took to the sky as the others followed behind.

* * *

Holly and the Dento were walking through the town and they decided to have a talk.

"Holly, where are we going to hide?" asked the Dento.

"Don't have a clue, let's just found somewhere and sit down" said Holly. The Dento nodded and picked up the dinos scent.

"Holly we need to hide now, since the baddies are close" said the Dento. Both ran into a library and waited for help.

The Dinos entered the town and started to destroy the buildings in their search for the girl.

* * *

Just then, a dino disappeared and became a lost disk. The others turned to see Mocchi close.

"Destroy that thing" said Captain Dino. 5 dinos charged only to be blasted back. They all turned to see the remaining good guys nearby. Sari released her sword.

Massive Sword Strike.

She slammed her larger sword onto ten dinos. In their place were lost disks.

Blue Lightning.

Lightning came out of Tiger of the Wind's mouth and hit Captain Dino turning him into a lost disk. The other dinos retreated. Just then Holly and the Dento came out of hiding.

"I will join your mission to defeat Moo and end his rein of terror" said Tiger of the Wind.

"I thought you didn't like humans" said Suezo.

"I hate humans still except for pretty ladies" said Tiger of the Wind. Holly and Sari blushed. Mars was above when he decided to go back and prepare for a big battle to come.

* * *

Next time, our heroes meet their last member. Mars, Mercury and Mato prepare the dragon forces to attack and grabbed Holly. There is a surprise coming when Holly's powers kick into overdrive. What will happen?


	6. Group completed, Holly's secret powers

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 6- Group completed and Holly's strange power**

* * *

At Moo's floating castle, Moo was walking around with his four generals and Mars near him. They all entered a room where 7 dragons were waiting. Just then, two more appeared. These were Mars's brothers, Mato and Mercury.

"Mars, today it's you turn" said Moo, "if you don't return promise me that both of your brothers will return".

"Yes master" said Mars, "we already sent up a plan, if anything goes wrong Mercury and Mato will return on their own".

"So it may be good bye" said the pixie general.

"It has been a long time, we all been together" said the wolf like general.

"I can not wait to see what Mato has planned" said the Aztec like general.

"Lets hopes, that they are both are loyal" said the serpent general. The 10 dragons then left the floating castle with Mars and his brothers leading.

* * *

Holly and Sari were riding on Tiger of the Wind while the rest of the group walked behind them. "Sari, do you think we should found the last member to our team" asked Holly.

"I do agree, we need another fighter in this team" said Sari. This comment got Tiger of the Wind to join in.

"To be exact we have 6 fighters" Tiger of the Wind said.

"I know that but a seventh one will do nothing wrong" said Holly. Just then a Hare appeared before them. "Tiger of the Wind carrying humans, I thought I never see this day" said the hare.

"Good to see you Hare" said Tiger of the Wind. While they were talking, Sari's stone started to shine and the arrow pointed to the sky. She saw 10 shapes coming at them.

"Guys, trouble is here and it's from the sky" said Sari. Everyone turned to see an army of dragons coming.

"OH! No its Mars, his brothers and the Moo Dragons" said Hare, "Mars's brothers are called Mato and Mercury".

* * *

"Attack them now and capture the girl without a sword" said Mars. Sari pulled out her sword.

Massive Sword Strike.

Sari swings her sword destroying two Moo Dragons who turn into lost disks. Sari looks to see the others launch an attack.

Moo Dragon Burn.

Sari lifted up her sword and blocked the attack. Smoke covered the field. Holly calls retreat and the whole group ran away. When the smoke cleared, the Moo Dragons were surprised.

"I can not believe she escaped" said Mato.

"She is a tricky one, that one called Sari is more trouble" said Mars. He then ordered the Moo Dragons to follow their tracks.

* * *

Our heroes hid in a cave a long distance away. "Great, we are not safe out there anymore" said Suezo.

"How did I get into this?" asked Hare.

"We really need to know what Mars, Mercury and Mato did to make them evil" said Mocchi.

"I heard they betrayed good dragons and joined Moo's forces" said Golem.

"I am interested in how Sari carries a sword around like a pro" said Tiger of the Wind.

"We are from another world" said Genki, "a world where this is a game". This really shocked Hare.

"You know that we have everything to awaken the phoenix" said Hare.

"I agree but there is still something, what part do I play in this" said Holly.

* * *

"OK! I will join" said Hare.

"Great now, 7 fighters and a person we will protect" said Tiger of the Wind. Just then, a wall of fire appeared at the cave's entrance.

"There are here" said Suezo.

"Hand over the girl and the one with the sword too" said a voice that belonged to Mars.

"Seems like they have a new plan" said Genki, "and no-body tries to get my sister".

"Never mess with my brother" said Sari.

* * *

"I got a plan" said Hare, "we make them think Holly is going to give herself up and then ambush them when they get close".

"I totally agree" said Holly, "does everyone else agree?" The others nodded and left the scene.

Outside the Dragons were waiting when they saw Holly standing on the top of the cave.

"All right get her" said Mars. Two of the Moo Dragons headed towards her when Hare and Golem appeared.

Hare Punch.

Tornado.

Both attacks hit the mark and the two dragons became lost disks. The three remaining Moo Dragons were flapping their wings. Mars turned to his brothers.

"Leave now we will continue" said Mars. Mercury and Mato left the scene. As the remaining dragons and Mars went to finish this battle.

* * *

The battle rages on for a couple of minutes, as all but Mars was defeated and turned into lost disks. Mars now went straight for Holly. Suddenly Sari notices one of Holly's arms has a slasher now.

Single Slash Strike.

A slash hit Mars and turned him into a lost disk. The remainder of our heroes were surprised but had to react as Holly fainted. Sari reached her before she hit the ground. Genki now wondered if this was the reason why she was beening targeted.

Back at Moo's floating castle, Mato and Mercury return to see Moo waiting for them.

"I guess Mars is dead" said Moo.

"Yes and it was the girl we seek that killed him" said Mato.

"She produced a slasher and fired it at our brother" said Mercury, "we felt it through our connection to Mars".

"Mato you are now the leader" said Moo, "my generals agreed for their dragon forces joining when they disappear".

"We will rebuild our army" said Mato and Mercury.

* * *

Next time, the first general goes to a town and asks them to hand over Holly. Our heroes plan to appear that Holly isn't with them, but this causes them to destroy the dam. Can our heroes save the town?


	7. Hello Pixie

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 7- Hello Pixie**

* * *

At the floating castle, Moo was giving Mato new orders. The four generals were walking in. Moo turned to them.

"Pixie, they are entering your territory" said Moo.

"OK! I get the Evil Hares" said Pixie. The wolf like general saw Moo looking a bit upset.

"Master, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The girl, Holly, killed Mars with her own hidden powers" said Moo.

"I guess that her powers are increasing" said Mato.

"She could be a threat soon" said the serpent like general.

"I agree" said the Aztec like general.

"OK! I will be careful" said Pixie. She left with Mato following behind.

* * *

On route to a village, our heroes were walking while Holly was asleep on Tiger of the Wind's back. The group were talking about yesterday's events.

"I wonder why Holly's hand changed into a slasher" said Sari.

"Maybe that's why Moo's forces are after her" suggested Genki.

"I want to know why it never happened before" said Suezo.

"I agree" said Hare. Everyone heard a sound and everyone turned to see Holly awaking up.

"Morning" said Golem.

"Morning to you too, what happened?" Holly asked.

"You somehow killed Mars" said Mocchi.

"Seems that I am not defenceless" said Holly.

* * *

At a village, a small distance away, a group of villagers were doing their daily work when a group of evil hares approached them. Pixie landed near them.

"I am here looking for a human" said Pixie showing a picture of Holly. The villagers didn't know the human.

"She is not here" said the mayor of the village.

"I don't care, hand her over" said Captain Evil Hare.

"I repeat she is not here" said a man of the village. His child was by his side.

* * *

The heroes were walking towards the scene when they saw a pixie like monster and an army of dark coloured hares.

"Its Pixie" said Genki.

"Be careful, its one of moo's generals" said Golem.

"Generals" said Sari.

"He has four generals" said Hare, "those hares are Evil Hares". Holly thought of an idea.

"Guys go ahead while I hide" said Holly. The others nodded and left Holly hidden.

With the villagers, the villagers were backing away when one of the evil hares was turned into a lost disk. Pixie turned to see the troublemakers minus one. The villagers also noticed them. Sari put her sword back into its sheath.

"Destroy the dam" Pixie said as she left. The Evil hares punched hardly and damaged the dam and they left the scene.

* * *

Holly appeared and Sari started to order them to rebuild a new dam. Genki, Golem and Mocchi were carrying wood. Hare, Sari, Holly and a little girl were putting them together, while Tiger of the Wind kept the dam from breaking completely. Unknown to them, Mato was watching from above.

Later, Holly and the others were holding the new dam in place in order to keep it from breaking. The villagers were watching from a safe place. They all had the worried look on their faces.

"If this doesn't work, it's been good to meet you all" said Suezo.

"Same here" said the others.

* * *

Suddenly, the villagers all ran down and helped them. Once the dam holded, Holly finally spots Mato.

"Guys trouble" she said as Pixie came back for her. Suddenly Sari notices one of Holly's arms has a slasher again.

Single Slash Strike.

The attack hit Pixie across the face leaving a mark there. Pixie screamed and left the scene. Holly was surprised about this.

* * *

Next time, it's raining outside. The gang play cards as Sari talks to Holly. The past will be revealed. Sari tells Holly their past (Sari and Genki's past). Will the group stay together afterwards?


	8. The Past is Revealed

This is a made series of Monster Rancher. It has the familiar main characters plus a sister to Genki. There are some new monsters and there is a secret monster that created all of the other monsters including Moo and the Phoenix. Holly is beening targeted by Master Moo and his forces for a reason. With the help of her friends, Genki, Sari, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger of the Wind and Hare, search for the phoenix. They gain allies through out their journey. There are three magical stones with a hidden purpose towards the mysterious monster creator. The stones are the Magic Stone, the Baddie Stone and the Goodie Stone. I don't own Monster Rancher or any of the TV series characters. I only own the other two power stones, Sari Sakura and some of the monsters.

**Monster Rancher X Episode 8- The Past is Revealed**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Our heroes were in a cave as outside it was raining. Genki and the monsters were sitting around a rock table playing with the cards Sari gave them.

"We are lucking guys" said Genki.

"Why is that?" asked Mocchi.

"If Sari was playing, none of us have a chance to win" said Genki.

"She is that good" said Hare.

"Never lost a game in our world" said Genki.

"I heard that brother" said a voice. Sari then appeared and she looked at her brother, who turned away. She then went to find Holly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Holly was sitting a long distance away from the others. She was crying.

"Why do I feel like I am hiding something from the others?" she asked.

"Maybe because you are worried" said a friendly voice. Holly turned to see her best friend Sari.

"I guess you are right" said Holly. Sari stepped forward and sat near Holly.

"I think we should get a reason why you are crying" suggested Sari.

"I guess you are right again, Sari" said Holly.

"I say me and Genki are orphans" said Sari.

"You lost your parents" said Holly.

"Yes they both died in a car crash" said Sari. Holly grabbed her hands.

"I think about it" said Holly. Sari then left her, alone for a while to think.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sari rejoined the others, who were playing their fifth game of poker.

"So you has won then?" asked Sari. The others turned to her.

"Genki won the first, Suezo won the second, I won the third and Golem won the fourth" said Hare.

"I can not believe we have being playing for over an hour" said Tiger of the Wind. Just then, Holly appeared.

"I think I should tell everyone the reason behind the mission" said Holly, "so that you can decide to continue or not".

"I guess we do need a reason" said Mocchi. Golem noticed that Genki was trying to hide something.

"I was going to do it because Sari told me her secret" said Holly, "that she and Genki are orphans". Genki then jumps up, and the monsters looked at the siblings with sad look on their faces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Everyone was sitting on rocks as Holly started to tell her story.

MEMORY

"Look my husband, a girl" said a mother, the baby was Holly.

"She seems very special" said Holly's dad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

6 years later, Holly had grown up and was talking to her grandparents, while her parents said goodbyes as Holly's dad was going on a mission to found the phoenix. Holly then went outside and discovered a mystery disk in the distance.

Later that day, she and her mum and grandparents were in a shrine as Holly activated the awaking machine. In a bright light, a female looking eyeball creature appeared.

"It's a Lady Suezo" said her grandmother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

5 years later, Holly was at her mother's grave with the monsters who she released. There was a Lady Suezo, a Behekid and a Mechkid.

"Holly, do you think that anything will go well for you now?" asked Behekid (he is a small behemoth monster, while Mechkid is a small Mech Behemoth).

"I hope" she said. Mechkid then showed her the mystery disk he had found.

"Another friend then" said Holly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside a temple, Holly put the mystery disk on a hole and went to a desk with a button. Lady Suezo, Behekid and Mechkid were standing a distance away.

Holly put her hands on the button, the disk span around and she said, "Release". In a bright light, an eyeball creature appeared.

"It's a Suezo" said Holly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple months later, the sky starts to darken. Outside the village, an army of monsters had gathered with four generals ahead of them talking to their master.

"I want the child Holly spared, kill everyone else" said the Master. The army of monsters then charged the village. Holly was hiding with Suezo as everyone else was brutally killed. Just outside Holly's hideout, the serpent general had stopped and talked to the master.

"Moo, the girl is not here or she may be hiding" said the serpent.

"No matter what, we will get her soon" said Moo, "time to retreat". The army disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

END OF MEMORY

"Now you see why I was worried about having team-mates" said Holly who started to cry. Sari wrapped her arms around Holly and allowed her to continue to cry.

"I say I will stay on the mission" said Sari. Holly looked at her; she then turned to Suezo who also nodded.

"I guess we started this mission" said Genki, "so lets end it as well". The others cheered at Genki's words.

"Looks like we really did found nice people" said Suezo.

"We all have lost people and friends" said Tiger of the wind, "my brother was kidnapped by Moo".

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next time, our heroes go to a ghost town. They meet old men and old women who have lost all the young males of the town to Pixie. Pixie sends the Kuros to attack. Can Holly move her power to the next level?


End file.
